What's Clickin' Chicken!
by laura-mcdaid
Summary: When Bella & her cousins neighbour,Edward,finally talk what will catch her eye,the funny pick-up lines or the person underneath?Edward immediately takes a shine to her but will she take him seriously?PLEASE R&R,crap summary funny story!Rated T for safety


_**A/n: Hey guys! new story! Its actually based on what happened to me at my last family party and I thought it would make a good Edward and Bella story! sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes! please R&R and tell me what you think! thanks!**_

_***disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters (sadly), SM does!**_

_**BPOV:**_

Family parties. They weren't really my thing, but I love my family..so I always went. I put my shoes on and took one last look in the mirror. Pink flowy top, white skinny jeans and gold pumps. Make-up time. I prefered the au naturale look as opposed to the caked-on look. I swept the brush lightly across my eyelids and put on a bit of my favourite black eyeliner. Done. I left my hair down and wavy, nice and simple. I was expecting a boring-ish night, uncle Carlisle didn't always organise the best dinner parties, the food was the best bit. Aunt Esme usually cooked her favourite dish:mushroom ravioli.

I had been here for what felt like forever but was actually only fifteen minutes. Thank God my cousin Alice was here or else I would have died of pure and utter boredom.

''Oh I hope Edward comes! It'll be so much better if he does'' she moaned while the two of us were thrown down on the couch, bored. _please not ANOTHER child_ I thought to myself, the house was already full of children and I wasn't in the best of moods. Alice glanced out the window our cousins playing soccer. I knew she'd want to play..

''He's here!'' She shrieked. _nooooooo_ was my initial thought. The house was loud enough and I didn't want to have to make the effort of socialising. I looked out and saw him join in the soccer game.

''Let's go outside, let's go outside, let's go outside!'' She yanked me up by the arm almost stopping the blood flow from getting to my hand.

''No please! we'll go out later, I'm too tired, can't we just stay inside...please?'' I pleaded with her trying to free my hand with no luck. She had dragged me almost to the door at this stage.

''C'MON!'' she was struggling as I fought against her but alas, I knew I clearly wasn't going to win this fight so I relented..and followed her outside. It was kinda pointless because she didn't join in the soccer game and I had no notion, so the two of us just stood there. Watching. Then Alice joined in and left me watching them play. I walked thoughtfully up and down the patio and noticed Alice wasn't doing much running after the ball. I walked slowly onto the grass and gradually made my way over to her. The conversation wasn't exactly flowing, she was too engrossed in the game taking place before us. I was amazed she hadn't talked to Edward, all her excitement had gone and we were left bored again.

''Kid's dinner!'' Esme called us in eventually. Alice and I made our inside and the boys followed slowly after. We took our seats and dinner was placed before us...chicken burgers.

''I thought we were having mushroom ravioli?'' I questioned Esme, wondering where the dinner I was most looking forward to had gone.

''Oh Bella! That's for the adults dinner!'' She laughed back. Adults dinner? I'm seventeen for God's sake! Oh well. Tough love I suppose. Everyone sat, ate and went back outside to play soccer. I attempted to join in but gave up after ten minutes, soccer was not meant to be played in pumps. Then the rain came. We moved inside, the smaller kids going to play video games in the playroom, while Alice, Jasper, Edward and myself went into the only room free: the spare bedroom. Jasper was Edwards brother, also Alice's boyfriend. I sat down on the floor beside Alice and Jasper while Edward sat on the bed. We talked, Edward asked me the occasional questions such as what school I was in and the usual boring stuff. I stood up, stretched and sat on the other side of the bed. Edwards eyes met mine and just then a text from Mike came in:

_Hey! Hows the party going? xxx_

Ugh. I didn't reply..

''Ooh who's Mike?'' Edwards voice came from behind me, he moved closer and placed his head on my shoulder. _Flirt _I thought. I glanced towards Alice but she was so into her conversation with Jasper that she hadn't even noticed I'd moved.

''Um..no one, he's...a friend'' I replied, wondering why he wanted to know.

''Oh, ok..so...you come here often Bells?'' he raised his eyebrows and had a cheeky grin on his face, I couldn't help but laugh. I thought he was a quiet person! I was lost for words.

''Uh..well it is my uncles house, so..!'' I threw in a little sarcasm. ''What's with the 'bells'? I asked, no one calls me that.

''Ah its your nickname! So, Bells, how do we break the ice?...a fat penguin!'' he grinned , his blue-gray eyes staring right at me.

''Are all your pick-up lines this...interesting?'' I said, trying my hardest not to looked amused by all these chat-up lines.

''Hey chatting up girls is fun!'' _fun?_

''Hmmm fun..I see..''. Honestly, fun?

''so uh..I seem to have lost my phone number..can I have yours?'' What a chancer this guy was!

''Um..we'll see later..'' I wasn't giving in that easily.

''But I was blinded by your beauty so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance reasons!'' This guy was hilarious, they just kept coming!

''Awwww well in that case..no!'' I said, shoving his head off my shoulder and getting up.

''Where are you going bells?'' He straightened up and his eyes followed me as I walk across the room.

''Well if you must know, I'm going to get a drink.'' Nosy much. Alice and Jasper were getting too mushy for my liking. I left the room before he could answer and went downstairs. The kitchen was empty as the adults had moved into the living room. I walked over to the counter top to see a stack of paper cups with names written on them. I sifted through them and found _bella_ written on one. Chicken burgers, paper cups, honestly Esme! I grabbed the coca-cola from beside me and started pouring but the paper cup toppled and the coke spilled out.

''Dammit'' I muttered. My hair fell infront of my eyes as I spun around and banged into something.

''Need this?'' Edward was standing right infront of me and held out a towel.

''Thanks'' I said reluctantly and bent down to wipe up the mess. As I bent down, so did he.

''So tell me one thing...'' he said seriously, looking deep into my eyes as I peeked my head up.

''y-yes'' I stuttered. God how _mushy_ can you _get_ Bella.

''Did it hurt when you fell from Heavan?'' he said, a grin beginning to crack on his face.

''Don't you have anything better to do? Like...go home?'' I asked, laughing at the latest pick-up line.

''Nope, I live next door so I'm here ALL night!'' I could see he took great pleasure in this.

''Oh joy,'' I said sarcastically.

''You know..your very hard to impress.'' His eyes sparkled under the dimmed kitchen light.

''Then why don't you give up?'' I threw it back at him.

''Because I like a challenge.'' He replied.

When the time came to go home my parents dropped a bombshell on me. They were going on holidays. For two and a half weeks. Tomorrow. At four in the morning. Without me. Turns out the whole purpose of this little party was to get me here, as here is where I would be staying for the next two and a half weeks. They even took the liberty of packing my case. were going with Rosalie's parents, Emmett's parents, Carlisle and Esme and Edward's and Emmett were being dropped off tomorrow and, seeing as they were a couple, weren't allowed stay in the same house. Alice, Rosalie and I would be here, while Emmett would be next door..with Jasper and his flirt of a brother. I couldn't wait until they got here..Rosalie and Emmett were like the brother and sister I never had. I loved them like family.

''Lucky you, eh Bells? Two and a half weeks with me!'' Edward's voice rang in my ears.

''Ya no not really.'' I replied. ''It's one in the morning, why are you still here?''

''Ok honestly? I'm a theif..'' He said. _What the hell?_ I straightened up in my seat as he continued. ''..I'm here to steal your heart!''

''I should've known it was _another_ pick-up line.'' I tried to hold the giggles in, as much as I hated to admit it...he was growing on me!

''But your right, it's late..I should go..'' He looked almost..sad to be saying it. I felt a bit sad to be hearing it. He had entertained me the whole night with his lame yet somehow hilarious pick-up lines after all.

''Oh..ok..see you around I guess..'' I tried not to sound as sad as I felt but he seemed to pick-up on it.

''No need to look so glum! I've known they were going on holidays for_ weeks_, Bells, so I planned some activites to do..so I'll be seeing you everyday starting tomorrow..9am, be ready! Bye!'' and just like that, he was gone. _9am? Is he freakin' mad?_ I popped my head in the living door and said my goodnight's and goodbye's and headed off to bed. The idea of getting up and ready for 9am usually wouldn't excite me..so why did I feel excited?

_**A/n: I hope ye liked it! It was a pretty funny experience! Remember...R&R!**_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**Laura-mcdaid!**_


End file.
